A Chibi Tale of Beginnings
by short-pants
Summary: A story in a series of one-shots featuring our three favorite Next Gen-Z Characters: Goten, Marron, and Trunks. This is my take on how it all began...


Author's Note: I wrote this story a long time ago, so you may recognize it. If not, then here's a great story about how Trunks and Marron met!

(P.S. For those of your who have read it already, re-read it. I did edit it quite a bit.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story, so please do not sue. I am saving up for a really cute pair of Manolo Blahniks.. I do not want to spend my hard earned money on expensive lawyers.**

.

.

.

"Kuririn and Juu! So glad you can make it! Come on in!" Bulma ushered her guests into her home.

"Thanks Bulma. It's nice to be back! Juu has had a hard recovery, you know." Juu nudged her husband. "Sorry love."

"Nonsense! I understand completely!" Bulma reassured. A short whirl of lavender hair rushed up to the threesome.

"Hello Kuririn-san. Thank you for coming," Trunks respectfully bowed. "So, what did you get me?"

"Trunks Briefs! That is not polite. Apologize instantly!" Bulma blushed at her son's behavior. Kuririn laughed.

"It's alright, Bulma. He's just a kid. Not the head of Capsule Corp. quite yet," Kuririn reassured. "Come on Trunks, let's ditch the girls and go see Goku and the guys. Bye Juu! Please, let me know if you need anything." Kuririn took the child's hand and jetted off into another room. Both women looked at each other and snorted.

"The girls are in the kitchen, as usual Juu. Come on in," Bulma grabbed Kuririn's dropped bags and helped Juu into the kitchen. Little eyes, belonging to a certain old fool, were peeping in on the women.

"Juu! How are you!" Chi-Chi squealed as the ladies walked into the room. "How is everything? Wow you are getting big! Carrying low and Kuririn doesn't seem to be gaining any weight, so a girl?"

"No, those old wives' tales are false. The verdict is still the same. The doctor is sure that it is a boy, he is due any day now," Juu explained as she sat down.

"Another darn boy to add to the clan," Bulma sighed. The women all longed to have a little girl to fuss with, but after Juu's announcement that this was to be another boy, their hopes and dreams were shattered. The women chatted a bit more, then were interrupted by a very young Trunks with a little Goten toddling along behind him.

"Kaasan, I want to open my birthday presents," Trunks commanded. Goten toddled over to Juu and giggled. He eyed her stomach warily, decided it wasn't dangerous, then gave Juu a hug.

"He is so sweet Chi-Chi. When little Kuririn-chan is born, I hope he is like him. "

"Goten is quite the charmer, unlike his brother. He got that from Goku, for sure." Chi-Chi smiled as Goten bubbled.

"I don't see what's so cute about him," Trunks sneered. "Mom when can I open my presents?" Bulma rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'brat' underneath her breath and called the gang in. They all gathered around the kitchen table and sang to Trunks.

"...Happy birthday to you!" they finished.

"Hurry and blow out the candles!" Goku insisted. "I want cake!" Everyone laughed and watched Trunks close his eyes tight, make a wish, and blow them all out.

"So, what did you wish for?" Gohan asked. Trunks blushed. "Oh, that's right, you can't say or your wish won't come true, huh?" Trunks shook his head.

"Maybe he wished that Vegeta would sing happy birthday to him!" Goku joked. Everyone sort of laughed, but not too noticeable, since there were daggers being glared at anyone who dared joke at the Saiyan prince's expense.

After the cake, Trunks was practically begging to open his presents. Bulma obliged her son and let the little brat go crazy. Juu tried getting up, but painfully sat back down.

"Juu, are you okay?" Kuririn asked his wife. She nodded back.

"I forgot to grab his gift from the back seat."

"Let me go-"

"I'm not helpless Kuririn. I will go get it." Kuririn sighed and let his very stubborn wife go and grab their gift.

"Where is that woman?" Trunks demanded, moments later, after all of his other presents were torn into and dominated by the demi-saiyan. "I want my presents!"

"Shut up, brat," Vegeta yelled at his son. Trunks sighed and glared down at the floor, fighting back the tears in his eyes. Bulma cursed at Vegeta and grabbed him by the ear into another room for a little talk about 'human parenting' and not 'super saiyan parenting.' Goten got upset that his friend was upset and started crying at the commotion. Chi-Chi went to calm her son down as the men ran out of Capsule Corp. to find Juu.

"Check by the car, Gohan!" Goku commanded. "Kuririn, it's going to be okay, she will be alright." He comforted his best friend.

"She is over here, knocked out cold! We need to get her to a hospital, her water is broken!" Gohan yelled.

Juu stirred. She opened her eyes and found a white ceiling staring back at her. Her back was mysteriously hurting and she felt completely light headed. Reality struck her as she felt for her large bump of a stomach and found nothing. Her breath became ragged and her heart monitor skyrocketed. A nurse wearing purple rushed into the room.

"You are okay, Juu. You are in a hospital. You had a small seizure as your water broke and you collapsed. You are physically fine, a little iron deficient but you will be okay to leave the hospital soon," he explained.

"Kuririn.."

"I will go get him. He is in the nursery with the baby." The nurse left. Juu inhaled and exhaled deeply as she waited for her husband to come into her room.

"Juu, love?" the quiet voice of Kuririn whispered through the door. The bald man poked his head through the door. Juu slightly smiled at him as he fully entered the room, carrying a wiggling yellow blanket.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it is our baby."

"It's not hurt?"

"No, completely healthy. And guess what?"

"Kuririn, I do not like guessing games," Juu warned. Her husband chuckled.

"Our baby, it's a girl, Juu-chan. We had a girl." Juu's eyes lightened up. "I named her Marron. I was always fond of that name and I didn't think you would mind."

"Let me see her." Juu held her arms out for her baby. Kuririn obliged and handed her their child, very carefully. Juu looked over the squirming baby. Ten fingers, ten toes. Fuzzy light shading of hair on the scalp. Skin so smooth and soft. The baby cooed in her mother's arms. Juu gasped as she realized her new baby, rather, her daughter, had no-.

"Hopefully her nose is something that will grow, with time." Kuririn said, grinning. Juu flashed him a death glare. "I'm sorry love. But you have to admit, it is kind of funny."

"She's perfect."

"And beautiful, like her mother." Kuririn kissed his wife on the top of the head. "Visiting hours are over, I stayed last night, but they won't let me stay another night. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Juu watched her husband leave then moved her eyes back to her daughter.

"Marron." The little girl yawned and opened her eyes. She did get one thing from her mother, deep blue eyes. Juu smiled to herself and felt the little tug of sleep wash over her as she faltered into the abyss.

Juu's eyes flung open. She hated this feeling of not knowing where she was or how she was doing. Yet, she awoke to a sweet scene. Kuririn holding their newborn, sitting next to the biggest bouquet of daisies she had ever seen.

"Hey, you're awake!" Kuririn smiled at his wife. "Chi-Chi about had a heart attack when I told her we had a girl. Bulma and she are both pacing anxiously outside of this very room. I could kick them out if you want to be alone-"

"No, they can come in. But give me Marron first." Kuririn nodded and walked over to his wife. He carefully placed his daughter in Juu's awaiting arms and kissed them each on the forehead. He left and returned with Bulma and Chi-Chi geared up right behind him. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks followed cautiously behind the women.

"Juu-chan! Finally! We were so worried," Chi-chi smiled at the blonde and walked towards the bed. "Can we hold her?" Juu nodded and beckoned Bulma and Chi-Chi over. Chi-Chi pushed Bulma a little closer, as Bulma grinned, excitedly. Juu placed little Marron in her arms.

"Marron-chan." Bulma cooed at the infant. "She is so beautiful!" Chi-Chi gazed at the little baby over Bulma's shoulder.

"I want one." They both said, together.

"Mom, I'm bored," Trunks pouted in the corner. Bulma shot a glare at her son. "Is that the little brat who spoiled my birthday party?"

"Hold Marron for a moment, Chi-Chi." Bulma gave the infant to her friend and went to go scold her son.

"Okaasan, Goten see baby?" Chi-Chi's youngest tugged gently on his mother's pant leg. She smiled down at the toddler and sat in the chair, so Goten could peer over and see Marron. Goten stood on his tip toes and caught a glimpse of the child. He started giggling and ran to Gohan. "Niisan, see baby. Tousan, see baby." Goten dragged the men to see his new friend. As Goku glanced over Marron, he got a weird look on his face.

"Where is her nose?" the saiyan questioned. Kuririn winced as he saw his wife's expression go from calm to irritate in a matter of seconds.

"She will grow one, by Kami," Juu scowled at her husband's best friend. Goku grinned at Juu and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course she will! Either way, she is beautiful guys. Well, let me be the first to say congratulations!"

"Thanks Goku, I am so proud to have a wonderful, but little family. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kuririn walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Bulma walked back into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She nudged her son into the room with her foot.

"I am sorry for my attitude. I am sorry I was rude." Trunks apologized to the ground, not daring to look Juu in the face.

"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. "See baby, Trunks. See baby!" Goten ran up to his friend and grabbed his hand. He pulled Trunks over to Chi-Chi. Goten brushed the back of his fingers over little Marron's cheek. "Soft…" Goten cooed and went behind Trunks. He pushed him forward.

"Alright already. I'll get a look at that thing." Trunks was obviously annoyed by his best friend. He received death glares from his mother again. "I'm sorry, _Marron_." Trunks peered into Chi-Chi's arms. Just a baby. Pink, gross, drooling: Trunks wanted nothing to do with any of it. But where was her nose? Trunks tilted his head closer to the infant. As her eye lids opened, they met eyes for the first time. Trunks was frozen. Her little arm lifted from the mound of blankets she was wrapped in. She brought it too his face, fingers outstretched. Trunks was scared to move. He couldn't. Not even his father could make him move right now. He just kept eye contact with this little baby. All of a sudden, he felt a little whoosh of air touch his ear and a tug on his hair. Trunks shook his head slightly, but seemed pinned to his exact location. The tugging wouldn't stop. It kept getting harder and harder; the more he tugged, the more the tugging tugged back.

"Ow, she has my hair. Get it out!" Trunks screamed. Chi-Chi started laughing, as well as Bulma. Goten rushed to his friend's side.

"Baby, no. Baby, no!" Goten commanded. Trunks wailed.

"Get it out! It's going to drool or poop on me! Kaasan, I don't like this thing!" Bulma couldn't contain herself. In fear of something happening to Marron, Kuririn rushed to Trunks' aid and assisted in helping Trunks' hair get detangled from Marron's hand. As soon as he was free, Trunks dashed away.

"See, that's what you get for trying to kiss her Trunks! She's too young to be your girlfriend!" Bulma joked. Trunks huffed.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, Bulma, that can't happen. Goten and Marron are already paired up." Goku joked, nudging Kuririn, who retreated to his side.

"But we all saw that, right?" Bulma asked. "Trunks did try to kiss Marron."

"No!" Trunks insisted. Everyone laughed. "No, I didn't!" Everyone laughed harder. "I was trying to find her nose, and she pulled my hair!"

"Oh no, even I saw it," Chi-Chi laughed. "You tried to kiss her Trunks."

"No way! I will never kiss her, she's a girl!"

"So, you want to kiss boys Trunks? There is nothing wrong with that." Juu joked to the child.

"I never want to see that brat again!"

"Come on Trunks, you guys are going to grow up together now! It's inevitable, really. You have to see her someday." Gohan laughed.

"Nope, sorry. I will not have anything to do with that woman. Goten can have her." Goten's eyes lighted up as he watched his best friend leave the room.

"Yay, Goten wins!"

.

.

.

Hope you liked it! Read/Review. I have plenty Chi-bi adventures to post. Let me know if you want more!

-s.p.


End file.
